ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Davy Blade
Davy Blade, (December 4,1983) is a Male Wrestler in Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment on the After Hours Brand. Growing Up Davy Blade was born David Jonathon Stone on December 4th 1983 to Jack Stone, an English professional wrestler trying to make his way in the big leagues of America and Hélène Bordeau, a French immigrant who married Jack in 1978. Loved dearly by his parents, David grew up a happy young boy. In 1987, he met a man who would become his best friend in Ronnie Cage Jr. David and Ronnie would soon become inseparable despite the age gap between them. When Ronnie's mother and uncle moved the family back to Arkensaw to be with Ronnie's dying grandmother, the young David was devastated. It would be another 4 years before he would see Ronnie again despite keeping constant contact through letters and rather expensive phone calls. Wrestling Career Starting Out From an early age when he started wrestling in 1995, David and cousin Danny were a tag team. They went everywhere together because both boy's parents trusted them despite their constant arguments. During their 10 years on the independent wrestling circuit of the southern states of the USA, Davy and Danny, known as New Found Glory. They would go on to capture tag titles in many federations whilst both would enjoy their fair share of singles success at the same time. Davy and Danny would gain an impressive reputation, taking out anyone who got in their way. Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Making his uWe debut at Halloween hell 2005, Davy Blade was hell-bent on making an impact. He did just that with cousin Danny by being the first and only tag team to win the uWe Tag Team Championships on debut. Ever since then, Davy has attempted to dominate uWe. After 2 short periods of injury, Davy came back more dominant than ever and in October at Halloween hell 2006 he captured his first singles title in uWe by beating Rey Mysterio for the UWE International Championship. After capturing the title from Rey Mysterio, Blade would then embark on one of the most brutal feuds of the last 12 months as he would have a grueling series of matches with the man who still holds the record for the longest title rein in uWe history, Ryan Starr. These men were not just wrestling for a bit of leather with a gold plate attached, they were wrestling out of a genuine hatred for one another. They were total opposites which caused this hatred. Blade has though in the course of his uWe career, made his fair share of enemies including the likes of Skilgannon, Chaos and even his own cousin. In Wrestling Moveset *side walk slam *release German suplex *even flow DDT *sharp shooter *tiger suplex and pin *bull dog *backbreaker *pulling piledriver *chop block *neck breaker *diving elbow *fall away slam *chest/rib breaker *spine buster *leg drop *big boot *small package *spear *gut buster *back suplex Signature Moves *Eye rake *perfect plex *side kick. Finishers Finisher Move 1: Knifeblade. (Left footed superkick) Finishing Move 2: Blade of pain. (Shamrock ankle lock) Finishing Move 3: Switchblade. (A sit out jacknife powerbomb) Nickname(s) *The Personification of Perfection Taunts and Phrases *The Personification of Perfection is coming, and I'm coming for you, Bitch! Entrance Music *Sad but true by Metallica *Crush em by Megadeth (New Found Glory/Anarchy Theme) *Nowhere to run by Arnold McCuller *Tear away by Drowning Pool *Last resort by Papa Roach (Previous Bad Attitude Stable Theme) *King of My World by Saliva *Step up by Drowning Pool (Current) *Shame by Stabbing Westward (Stable Theme) Manager *None Stable(s) *Bad Attitude *Anarchy (Disbanded) Accomplishments *1 x uWe Tag Team Champion *2 x uWe International Champion Category:Wrestlers